


The Balcony

by Scottishwarrior92



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottishwarrior92/pseuds/Scottishwarrior92
Summary: Walking out on to the balcony became a ritual after Lena's final appointment of the day, taking off her heel's and walking along it looking up into the night sky in hope's to see even a glimpse of her little bird in blue and red.





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short story I wrote a while ago and felt like sharing

Walking out on to the balcony became a ritual after Lena's final appointment of the day, taking off her heel's and walking along it looking up into the night sky in hope's to see even a glimpse of her little bird in blue and red. 

3 year's she thought since you first saved my life for the first time flashing back the event's when she caught her helicopter and she came in to see if Lena was OK, looking into her sky blue eye's with her gold hair slightly blowing in the air always made her heart skip. 

It was not love at first sight but after that day Lena was always happy to see her Kryptonian angel and seeing her smile would make her feel better, must be another one of her power's. 

It was not long after their first encounter that Lena had this Balcony built, was not cheap but it was worth every penny even if she only came once.

She didn't see her like everyone else did at first...another Luther, She saw her as someone trying to stand on her own and get out of the shadow of a relative...something they both could relate to. 

Time and time again they would help each other to save each other and the city, 

When the Daxamite's tricked her, Supergirl gave her the chance to fix it....even at the cost of losing Mon-el

“Sorry about that Kara” Lena said out loud 

With how bad she felt about playing a part in that, she knew Kara felt worse having to make the choice...Love or the world. 

Giving Kara space after the event was hard for her but it didn't take too long before there were having lunches and helping with the Edge problem proved to bring them closer than ever.  
Even when Lena didn't believe in herself with the lead poisoning frame job he pulled, if it was not for Supergirl pushing her to climb Lena would have accepted her death and not blame her angel. 

Taking one last moment to take in the view before making her way back into her office 

Cheep Cheep

The familiar custom tone of Kara caught her off guard and faster than the flash so got it out of her bag and smiled 

Hey, know it's late but would you be ok to hang tonight, could use a friend right now x

Lena smiled 

Be there ASAP x

Lena could not help but have a huge smile on her face the whole trip over, as she got closer to Kara's door butterflies were going crazy in her stomach which started to crawl up into her mind and make her worry as to why Kara wanted to see her tonight....was it for a good reason or bad...or was something wrong with her.

Stopping in front of the door to collect her thought just here for a friend Lena....just a friend 

knock knock 

Kara had just finished pouring popcorn into a very big bowl 

She glanced up at the door and took a deep breath before making her way toward it, fixing her glasses and hair along the way 

Seeing Lena made her happy, even more so that she was holding her favourite Chinese and plenty of it 

“Figured this might be called for” She gave her that smile that Kara's feel welcome 

Kara leant in giving her a huge hug just stopping her self from picking her up 

Lena tried her best not spill any of the food as she embraced her little bird taking in her otherworldly scent

Lena set the food on the counter as Kara closed the door and began to finish of her popcorn preparations 

“So what's the plan?” Lena enquired

“hmm” Kara replied with a mouth full of popcorn causing Lena to giggle “Well I was thinking some cheesy rom com's or maybe Disney” 

“Disney sounds' like a good choice for tonight” Lena reached up and grabbed some plates for the food 

“First thing's first” Kara went to her bedroom coming back with a pair of PJ “you need to be in the proper attire for this night” tossing them over as Lena barely caught them

“Is that so, do I change right now if that's the case” a seductive smile glided across Lena's face 

Kara let out her usual nervous laugh pointing to the bedroom as her cheek's went as red as her cape 

It was always a delight for Lena to see Kara all fluster from her advances it did make it harder for her to not just kiss her from her sheer cuteness 

Getting out of her work clothes was one of the simple pleasure's off with the shirt, off with the skirt, off with heel's, off with the bra and right into the PJ's. Not being a slob she picked up and folded her clothes putting them on a chair in bedroom. 

She was about to leave when she saw a familiar red fabric creeping it's was out of the closet, being quick she moved it out of the way making sure it was out of sight from other's. 

Something must be bad if you forgot to hide this properly 

 

Making her way out of the room she was greeted by the sight of her favorite blond with a mouthful of Potstick's 

“Could not wait huh?” 

“Sohry huingry” she replied

Lena walked over picking up a dumpling and flipping it into her mouth before going in for a big hug with her friend “Never change” 

The hug felt amazing, something Kara was had not felt for a while now “Shall we get this movie night started” 

The went over to the couch with plate full of food each and the big bowl of popcorn and it didn't take long for Kara to finish off her full plate and a good chunk of the popcorn and whatever leftover's Lena had while getting through about half of the film when Kara snuggled up against Lena coving both of them in a thick blanket. 

“Thank you Lena,” Kara said sleepy leaning on her friend's shoulder 

“Anytime” as she squeezed her friend closer getting a happy sigh from her 

didn't take much longer before Lena heard her little bird snoring away, she didn't want to risk waking her up, luckily the remote close enough for her to switch the TV off and with a quick adjustment to make herself more comfortable she just lay there being Supergirl's pillow for the night. 

“whatever is going on with you right now, I am here for you” Lena whispered “you are a hero to so many Kara, but even hero's need support and I am always thankful that I can be yours” she gave her blond heroin a kiss on the head before slowly drifting off to sleep, the happiest sleep she had had in a long time. 

* Next Chapter *

 

As the sunlight hit Kara's eye's she began to stir in her usual way of trying to block out the sun with her blanket and snuggling into her pillow realizing a tad too late that her pillow was Lena. Her eye's shot open as she looked up to see that Lena was still asleep luckily her stirring had not woken her pillow up and to be honest with herself that had been one of the best night sleep's she had had in a long time, she stay's there for a few more moments. 

Sadly she had work to do so carefully moving Lena's arm off her she went over to her kitchen and began to make some coffee and breakfast. She decided to thank Lena she would make some pancakes and some strong coffee for them both. 

It didn't take long before the smell of fresh coffee had the raven-haired to raise her from her slumber opening her eye's to see Kara with her headphones in and doing a wee dance while to mixed some batter from what she could see. 

The sight of Kara making her breakfast was a sight that she was more than happy linguine on for as long as she could but the coffee was calling to her and that's something she could not resist. 

 

She glided over to the counter taking a seat and poured herself a cup of coffee and enjoyed the show of her hero dancing away making pancakes. As Kara places a decent stack of pancake's on a plate she turned around seeing he friend star at her with coffee in hand making her jump to the point the almost flew just catching her self and the pancake's 

“Impressive reflects” Lena smirked 

Removing the headphones and placing the stack of pancakes between the two of them “how long where you watching?” as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment her cheek's going the colour of her cape. 

Lena didn't respond instead she just mimicked some of Kara's moves with some added flair just to tease her a bit “enough” she gave a cheeky grin as she took another swig of her coffee

The girl of steel covered her face in embarrassment before getting her composure back before taking a mouthful of pancakes smothered in maple syrup. 

“Feeling better then?” Lena asked as she took a bite of her pancake with significantly less syrup on it 

“Yea, thanks for coming last night and sorry for falling asleep on you” she polished off the last of her breakfast 

“Anytime Kara” Lena added a slight flirtatious tone her voice just enough to make Kara be all flustered

“Now as much as I would love to stay here and have another girl's night,” Lena began to make her way to Kara's shower “I have to clean myself up and go to work, where do you keep your towel's ?”

“In the drawer's near the bathroom” she point in the direction as she started to clean up her pancake mess (mostly hers). As Lena walked away Kara could not stop herself from watch as she moved way in her PJ's. She's your friend she had to reminder herself and the last thing Supergirl needed was a relationship. 

As Kara was cleaning up taking her time she thought how she wanted to tell Lena the truth of who she is. Lena was some one she could trust with her life but she was worried as to how she would react to being lied to. 

Beep beep 

Picking up her phone it was Super work to do “Lena I got to go, i'll catch you later” She speed off quickly changing into her alter ego with a one of the suit's she had hidden in her house and flew out of her window. 

Lena took her time in the shower as she heard Kara knowing why she had to leave so quickly and just waiting a few moment longer before getting out and drying herself off wrapping herself in a towel.

As she got her clothes from last night she could not resist but have a look at the Super suit in Kara's closet. From the scientist in her she admired the fell of the outfit knowing that it was mostly made from alien material but also took the time to eyeball the measurement's. 

“hmmm” the CEO could not resist but try it on 

It was a tad tight in part's for her but she managed to get it one and admired herself in the mirror and pull a few poses in it. 

As much as she wanted to admire herself in the outfit a bit longer she did have to go to work. She tried to remove it.....it was stuck “Shit” she tried her best to fiddle with the zippier on the back but no luck. She was able to get the skirt off but as for the rest of it she was not getting it off.

She looked at the time “Well...this should be interesting” She put on her business attire putting the cape and skirt into her bag. 

Making her way to her lab at a L corp while Sam dealt with the day to day there were something's Lena had to do that were more private project's. Walking into the old supply closet near her office she wish her brother had picked a better location for his old lab as she reviled the keypad and imputed the code to revel the hidden elevator. 

Exiting the elevator to the lab the light's turned on and the computer system's booted up as she put down her bag on the table “ok I have to do this once” and she ripped open her blouse revealing the S on the suit she had unintentionally borrowed. 

“Yea, this is a cool feeling” 

She decided to put the full thing on for a few more poses before spending a good while getting it off, it was a good workout getting it off and getting back into her normal clothes. 

She could not resist putting it under the scanner for a while and there were some interesting results and she also had a few thoughts on improvements to the design for functional use while also keeping it to the similar design.

“maybe some solar absorbers built into the fabric” thinking out load it then it dawned on her, how is she going to get it back into Kara's cupboard

A light bulb went off in her head 

Hey, I forgot something at your place, do you have a spare key I could borrow? 

It didn't take to long before she got a reply 

sure, I can have Alex get you the a key x

thank you, will meet her at the usual coffee place she could not help but smirk and grabbed a suit case and placed the Super suit inside it 

 

 

 

Sitting down outside at the coffee shop with he usual black coffee the suitcase on the table as she saw Alex making her way to the coffee shop giving her a wave. 

“Hey Lena” the agent looked like she had come straight from her job as she took a seat across from her “sorry for keeping you had some stuff to do at the DEO that took longer than planned” 

“it's fine, I tend to nurse my coffee anyway” she took another sip of her coffee “you want anything? my treat” 

“Thank but I can't stay long” and she fiddled around in her pocket and handed over her spare key “thanks for being there for her, she needed it” she smile “but I have to ask....what did you leave behind?” 

“Just some unmentionables” the CEO gave a seductive sinker's 

Seeing the agent realization and her face go a slight tinge of red did give Lena a mild level of joy.

“OH” she handed over the key and almost on cue the waitress arrived with a coffee in a takeaway cup

The agent looked surprised and glanced over to Lena “Figured you could not stay long” 

Alex smiled grabbed the coffee cup “thank you” and made her way back to the DEO 

Just glancing about the flat making sure no one else was in Lena made her way to the bedroom and placed the suit inside the closet. 

“Perfect” 

Taking just a few moment's to remember the previous night she could only hope that it could be a regular thing in the near future, she could get use to waking up to Kara making her breakfast. 

 

cheep cheep 

you get in ok? 

Yea the CEO replied want me to leave the key? 

No, you keep a hold of it. Will give Alex my spare so you can have it in case you leave anything else the next time we do a movie night.

<3 looking forward to it


End file.
